The broad objectives of the proposed New York State Conference on Increasing Language Access to Healthcare are to: (1) disseminate knowledge generated by research to improve health outcomes for the ethnic minority population; (2) facilitate the exchange and application of information on evidence-based best practices, strategies and technologies to ensure more effective communication between providers and Limited English Proficiency (LEP) individuals; (3) increase researchers' attention to language access and encourage the development of research and practice partnerships; and (4) promote the development of state and national policies supportive of increased language access to healthcare. The strategy and design of this large, statewide conference will address the following specific aims: (a) to share AHRQ-supported and other language access research with 150 key NYS and national health care players (policy makers, language service programs, healthcare providers and their organizations, and healthcare and immigrant advocates); (b) to strengthen language access policy and practice by providing information on the health costs of language barriers and the growing experience with innovative strategies/technologies to reduce those barriers; (c) to link language access researchers with local providers to identify additional research priorities and to foster future research partnerships; and (d) to identify implications for state and national policy on funding, interpreter standards and training. The conference will be co-convened by the Center for Women in Government & Civil Society, University at Albany (the applicant); the Education Fund of Family Planning Advocates of NYS (consultant); and the Center for Immigrant Health, New York University (consultant). The conference will be held on Thursday, April 26, 2007. A conference Planning Committee will advise on conference design, including the development of a Language Access Policy Framework to shape the state and national policy recommendations of the conference; advise on participant recruitment strategies; provide input on the Conference Report and assist in its dissemination through state and national research, policy and advocacy networks. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]